Getting Her Back
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Hotch messed up big time but realized only moments after Emily left that he couldn't live without her. Can he get back before it's to late?


A/N: This is going to be another one shot. It will be done to a T.V. Show Prompt and a Song Title Prompt! Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the song Picture by Kid Rock and Cheryl Crow

T.V. Show Title Prompt: Happy Days: It Only Hurts When I Smile

Song Title Prompt: Picture by Kid Rock and Cheryl Crow.

Emily looked out her living room window and wondered where she went wrong. The night outside matched her mood perfectly on the inside. The rain hit the window as she just continued to stare out into the darkened night. She wanted nothing more than to be in the arms of the man she loved but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Not after what happened today and not after the words he had uttered as he had been holding her.

She picked up the picture on her fireplace mantel and looked at it. They looked so happy and so in love. If only that was the truth. If only her heart wasn't breaking. She let the tears run down her face and watched as they fell onto the picture. Finally after standing there for thirty minutes and crying as she looked at the picture she felt anger rise in her. She threw the picture at the wall just as her front door opened up.

She looked at the person who had just walked into her apartment. She couldn't believe that he had the nerve to come here after what he had done. Didn't he realize the pain he caused her? Didn't he even care?

Hotch stood frozen in place as he stared at Emily in shock. He has never seen her cry or lose control the way he just had. He looked down at the floor and saw what she had thrown. His heart broke a little as he saw the picture of him and her that Dave had taken a month ago. He looked back at her with a sad smile. It was then that he realized that it only hurt when he smiles.

Hotch knew he had to get Emily back. He couldn't live without her. He needed her just to make it easy for him to breathe. He stared at Emily as she stared at him. He watched the emotions play across her face. He saw despair, anger, sadness, and something he couldn't name. He just hoped that he wasn't too late to salvage what he himself had destroyed.

"Emily, I know you hate me and I can't blame you. I'm sorry for what I said tonight. I don't even know why I said it. What I do know is that I was afraid I would lose you so I decided to be the one to end it. I knew that if I lost you I couldn't and wouldn't survive it. I'm so afraid of losing you and of loving you. I realized that as soon as you left that if I let you go then the fear wins. I can't live without you. Please accept my apology and let me back in. I promise I will make it up to you for the rest of our lives." Hotch said with a sad smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

Emily just stared at Hotch. She could tell he meant everything he was saying. She couldn't believe that he had tears in his eyes. She has only seen him shed tears once and that was when he had to bury Hayley. Even though she knew he wasn't crying because he was still in love with Hayley but crying because he was burying the mother of his son. Emily swallowed to get the lump out of her throat as she walked towards him.

Emily took Hotch's hands in hers and then placed them on her chest right where her heart was beating. "Do you feel my heart beating Aaron? My heart beats for you and only you. I have loved you since I first met you and I will never stop loving you. I accept your apology but don't ever be afraid to love me because I love you just as much as you love me."

Hotch gave Emily a smiled that stopped her heart as he pulled her into his arms. "You know Sweetheart it only hurts when I smile when I don't have you. You have made me live again. You have made me love again and you have made me smile again. Without you I don't want to smile because it would hurt too much. I love you Emily and I'm never letting you go again."

Emily looked up at Hotch and said "I love you too Aaron and I never want you to let me go again."

Hotch smiled and kissed Emily tenderly and then whispered "You're my life. My love for you is unstoppable."

Emily smiled and kissed Aaron passionately as she thought that her love to him was also unstoppable. As long as they were together it wouldn't hurt to smile.


End file.
